hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
John Morrison
Debut,Teaming and feuding with R-Truth Morrison debuted in October of 2010 winning matches against the likes of Victor Creed Logan with his Parkour- training and would go on a 10 week winning streak putting him in the Main-Event he would later team with R-Truth to not only win the HCW World Tag team Championships but would hold onto them for the longest time with 6 months. After the Duo lost the title to Evan Bourne and Justin Gabriel the team would attempt to win the titles back twice but would fail each time. After the split John Morrison would take a hiatus.Morrison would return on March 12,2011 to team with his former partner R-Truth to beat a pair of local competitors and would show signs of a heel turn flipping of his opponent. After Truth turned on Morrison,, this would spark a feud between the two with Morrison attacking Truth in the parking lot. The Feud would pick up with the WWE Draft where Morrison would compete primarily on Raw. He would start fighting with the likes of Eric Young and Orlando Jordan. Morrison would later suffer an injury after an attack from R-Truth. Morrison returned for SummerMania, where Morrison defeated R-Truth. Losing Streak, Championship pursuits and Retirement After his feud with Truth ended, he would compete for the Intercontinental Championship of Cody Rhodes and contend for it 3 times( 1 time in a battle royal twice in singels matches respectivly), Morrison would then win a Last Chance Match ''defeating Jack Swagger in a battle royal, later he would suffer an injury at the hands of World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry and would be sidelined until the PPV Vengence. At said PPV, he would nearly win the title by hitting Ezekial Jackson with a running knee only for Rhodes to pin Jackson. Morrison would get his first win since August defeating WWE Champion CM Punk, possibly meaning another main-event push for Morrison. The following night's ECW Show, Morrison would defeat former partner and rival, The Miz in a singles match. Morrison anoucned he would participate in one of the Traditional 5 on 5 Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Matches, along with several superstars as part of Team Goku. After winning at Survivor Series, Morrison annoucned on his Twitter profile his contract with WWE had expired. The following night on Raw SuperShow, Morrison said farewell to the WWE Universe. It was announced the following day, Morrison's retirement was legitament. Morrison made a one-night return to action, teaming with Zack Ryder and Santino Marella to face The Miz & Daimon Rush, although his team lost, Morrison was given a standing ovation from the crowd. Return Morrison announced he would return to in-ring action for the ECW Revival show as a face. After teaming and a minor feud with The Miz, Morrison's profile was moved to Smackdown. On his return to the show, Bret Hart gave him a future World Heavyweight Championship Match, which Morrison accepted. Morrison had his return match for the show, defeating Dolph Ziggler. Morrison's profile was then moved back to the Raw page, showing Morrison would return to Raw. Upon his return to Raw, WWE would show clips of Morrison, practicing Parkour around France and New Orlens, gearing up for "The match of a lifeime." In October 2013, Morrison returned once again, claiming he would be apart of Team Cass after he attacked former tag team partner and ''Smackdown GM The Miz. Gallery Morrison3.jpg Morrison4.jpg Category:Face Category:Raw Superstar